


Bad Blood

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [55]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: With no friends and only a little money, Lena has to rely on herself now.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 2





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Supergirl   
Title: Bad Blood   
Characters: Lena Luthor   
Pairing: none   
Rating/Warnings: PG.   
Summary: Lena has to rely on herself now.   
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.   
Disclaimer: Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg own this show and the characters. I don’t own anything and I make no money for writing this story.   
Words: 197 without title and ending.   
  
Word to use: Career   
  
PUtP # 55: Bad Blood

Her career was ruined. Her business was destroyed. Lena Luthor didn’t have anything left. Her friends had deserted her.

Her family was in jail or dead. Jimmy had moved on and no one talked to her anymore. There was so much bad blood between all of them and she didn’t know how to fix it.

Lena was truly alone for the first time in her life. She didn’t even have anyone working for her because she didn’t have a business or house.

The fires that had been set by both business competitors and people who were untrusting of her because of her last name, had finally acted out.

Sure, she had some money saved. It would be enough to buy a new house and replace her clothes and belongings. But that was it. Now she had to start over.

With no friends, no family, pretty much no help. With a name like hers, it would be hard to get a job to earn money to build herself back up.

Lena knew that she at least had to try. Nothing would be gained by sitting around and feeling sorry for herself, so she decided not to do that.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
